One such device with a U-shaped clip is shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,696 or FR-A-2 280 852 which nevertheless relate only to connecting a single tubular member to an endpiece and which also are unsuitable for making it simple to check visually that the connection has been achieved in satisfactory manner. Consequently, the devices of those documents are incapable of solving the problem posed which is that of providing a rapid coupling device for fastening a plurality of tubular members to endpieces and for providing an indication after snap-fastening as to whether a satisfactory connection has been achieved.
Although the problem of connecting a plurality of tubular members to endpieces is raised in DE-4 037 308, it is solved only by means of a multiplicity of connection elements and without any particular attempt at providing a satisfactory visual indication that connection has been achieved.